Fate's Design
by winterrios69
Summary: Edward left Bella & Max's flock is dead. All Max had left was Toto & all Bella had was Jake. But then he left her too, & when she confronts him about it, she didn't expect for things to become paranormal again. He's a werewolf & she's his imprint. She's also pregnant with Edward's baby & Victoria is after her. Max gets caught in the middle of it and isn't ready for the ride at all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A lot of the beginning is taken from the actual book New Moon. I added a few things here and there, but 99% of it is from the actual book. Everything else after the _~2 Weeks Later~_ is my own writing.**

I knew as soon as he told me we needed to talk that something was wrong. I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach and nodded, not questioning him as he led us into the woods. Every step I took felt like I was walker deeper and deeper into thick snow, and it was hard to keep my breathing even as my heart hammered violently against my chest. I knew Edward could hear it, but he says nothing. I didn't either. I didn't know what to say or even think. All I knew was that something bad was about to happen.

When we finally stop, Edward let's go of my hand and takes a few steps forward. I stayed where I was and stared at his back, waiting for his words to leave his mouth. He still doesn't say anything, and I was too impatient, too anxious to keep waiting. "Okay, let's talk," I said, sounding braver than what I felt.

He took a deep breath before turning around and said, "Bella, we're leaving."

My heart stopped. "What? Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks? After all, Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we-," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" The memory flashed through my head quickly, but I saw every detail as though I was reliving it again. I'm glad Edward can't read my mind or else it would have made this situation much worse.

It happened three days ago on Friday, my birthday. One tiny scratch was all it took for Jasper to go berserk and almost attack me. Edward made it worse when he had flung me across the room, causing me to hit a table full of glass, which then caused more blood to spill from me. I needed to get stitches, but other than that I was fine. A little shaken, but fine. Alice filled me in later on how terribly sorry and devastated Jasper felt and I don't blame him for a second.

"You're right," Edward agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already! It was yours from the moment I laid my eyes on you! It was yours last week when we-"

"I know what we did," he interrupted again, his voice sounding hard, almost angry, but also pained.

"Then say it," I demanded. "Out loud. Say it!"

"When we had sex."

"No," I shook my head, "we didn't just have sex. We made love!" I don't know how I finally managed to convince him that I was ready, but I did, and he was gentle, oh so gentle. Charlie was working the late night shift, so it was just Edward and I at the house. One thing led to another and...it happened. And it was wonderful. It was everything I could ever hope for. I did have bruises though, bruises that are still faintly there on my skin, but are almost completely gone.

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different-harder. Like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. "You...don't..want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and o I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again. "If...that's what you want." He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor though if that's not too much," he said.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

He seemed to relax just a little. "And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He then smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. I suppose that's everything I have to say."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate as his words swirled around in my head.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

He stepped away from me, making me freeze in my tracks. "Take care of yourself. I hope your future...your life...is a good one."

There was a light, unnatural breeze, causing my eyes to close as the force, and when I opened them…

He was gone.

 **~2 Weeks Later~**

For two weeks straight, all I've felt was...well…pretty much everything. At the same time though, I've also felt excruciatingly numb. Perhaps feeling everything all at once causes that. My heart ached like it never has before. I felt sadness, anger, and betrayal at Edward and his family for leaving. I felt embarrassment due to me passing out in the woods, which caused my dad to send out a search party, thus resulting in me being found by Sam Uley. I felt guilty for being the reason why the Cullens left earlier than intended. I felt a little relieved that they did, I felt...free, which caused me to feel guilty some more.

I shouldn't be relieved. I shouldn't feel free. I was always free. They never trapped me or manipulated me or brainwashed me. I never did anything against my will. If anything, it was me or was trying to force them to do something they didn't want to do. I was the one who wanted to be a vampire. None of them wanted that kind of life for me. I was the one who wanted sex; Edward didn't. I pressured him into it. Oh god, I'm worse than Mike. Edward either slept with me because he felt guilty that he was being a bad boyfriend or he did it because I was being an annoying, whiny brat.

And now that they're gone, I finally realize that that is exactly how I was acting the entire time. Maybe that's the real reason why they left. It wasn't because I was human or because people were starting to question Carlisle's age. It was because I was being an annoying brat.

This is where I feel self-hate. I should have acted better. I should have been more considerate of their feelings. God, I'm so stupid. So incredibly stupid. What was I even thinking?

I should have known it was never going to work out between us. I was being selfish the entire time. What I wanted was something they didn't want. I wanted what they have, and they want what I have: a normal, human life. At the same time though, they should have respected my wish. Ugh, it doesn't matter anymore. I never should have gotten myself caught up in all that vampire bullshit. I wish I never met Edward, but...at the same time I don't.

I'm glad I don't have to deal with it anymore because now I'm no longer a burden. However, at the same damn time I'm not glad because I lost a group of people who I considered to be my family. I didn't just break up with Edward; I broke up with his family too. I never viewed them as monsters. I saw them as the family I never had. Charlie and Renee...I love them, but...they couldn't give me what I needed. The whole reason why I wanted to become a vampire wasn't so I could stay young forever, although that was one factor. It was so I could be a part of their family.

But now I never will and...it's tearing me apart. Knowing that I'll never see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie hurts me more than knowing I'll never see Edward again. How can I miss Edward more than them? After everything we've been through, he never truly cared. He made that pretty clear when he left me in the fucking woods. But the others...surely they did. Even Rose. I know they cared for me. So why didn't they say goodbye? Unless they just played me too like Edward did.

This is where I feel paranoia. Was I being played the entire time? Was this all part of their plan?

But you know, maybe them leaving really is for the best. I don't think so because now my life is literally crumbling, but perhaps it is. It's just as Edward said...my wounds will heal in time. But...how long will that take?

"Bells? You there?" I hear Jake say from the other side of my bedroom door.

I'm currently sitting in my rocking chair, staring at my bed where Edward and I had- "I'm here." I call out to him before the memory of our passionate night could play in my mind.

I didn't move from my spot as Jake opened my door and walked inside. He was about to smile when he saw me, but his lips were quick to turn into a frown. "Fuck, Bella. You look like shit."

I would have laughed if I had the energy. Instead, I send him a weak, forced smile. "Thanks. That's the best compliment I've ever received." I expected him to chuckle or say something witty, but instead he goes to my closet and starts picking out some clothes.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked, still not bothering to get up.

"I'm getting you clothes. Duh." He replied.

"Yeah, but why?"

He turns around and throws a shirt and a pair of pants at me. I didn't even bother to dodge them as they hit me in the face.

"Not sorry for that," Jake says, grinning. "Now hurry and get changed. You've been in this house for way too long. You need to get out."

"And go where exactly?" I asked as I set the clothes aside. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you, of course." He said in a duh tone. "Just as I said, you need to get out of this house. As to where we're going, we're headed back to my house."

"So," I start as I finally get up. My legs felt wobbly from all the sitting I've been doing. "You want to drag me out of my house to take me to another house?"

"Not just any house," Jake says, chuckling. "It's my house."

"And what are we going to do at your house?" I asked, hoping he didn't realize that I'm stalling.

"I was hoping you'd help me out with the Rabbit and two motorcycles I got the other day," Jake explained, and for the first time in two weeks I laughed.

"You are aware that all I do is sit and watch, right?" I say, shaking my head at him for even thinking I'd be good help. "You're the one who does all the work."

Jake's eyes lit up and he waves me off. "Nah," he said, smiling as he leaned against the frame of my closet, crossing his arms. "You help out too by handing me tools that I need. Plus, I love having you around."

I nodded. "Yeah, I love having you around too, Jake." But it was a different love compared to his.

I know he has a major crush on me, but I've never saw him in that way. I've always saw him as a brother because we grew up together before my parents split. Maybe when I'm ready, when I've finally moved on from Edward, I can give him a chance. I know he'll make me happy. I know he'll treat me far better than Edward ever has, but right now is not the right time. It's too soon. I'm not ready for another relationship. I'm always going to fear another heartache. Whether it be mine or his. Because while I know Jake would never hurt me, I thought the same thing about Edward...and look how that turned out. I do not want that to happen again. And while I may hate Edward for causing me so much pain, I still love him too. Which wouldn't be fair to Jake at all if I were to get into a relationship with him so soon. I don't want to lead him on either, but...I can't just ignore him.

Although, that's pretty much what I've been doing these last 2 weeks.

I just hope that, if I ever did move on, that Jake will still be there. I know it's selfish of me for wanting him to wait for me when there's a good chance I'll never move on, but...that's just who I am. I'm Bella the Selfish Bitch. I guess I'm not too selfish though. If I was really selfish I'd jump right into the relationship that Jake wants only because I know it would be a distraction for me. Something for me to focus on instead of the pain. Or maybe it would just cause me more pain.

All I know is that Jake is all the happiness I have left. I love Charlie, but he doesn't give me the same warmth that Jake does.

"I'll wait for you outside in your truck," Jake said, and I nod.

I then stop him from walking out when a sudden thought crosses my mind. "Hey, wait, how did you even get here?"

"I ran." He answers and sends me a wink before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

~ **November** ~

I'll forever be grateful for Jake coming to my house that day in September. That one day in his garage turned into an everyday thing for us, and it honestly was the best thing to ever happen to me. When we weren't fixing any vehicle, we would either go for walks on the beach, hang out at each other's house, help each other study, go to the movies...everything. We did everything together. The hole in my chest was starting to fill, my appetite had returned, and so had my sleep. It took a week for things to start changing, just one week with Jake, and I was quick to realize it too. It honestly left me surprised at how quickly I was...well...healing. Moving on. Jake made me feel better. He made me feel...alive.

Until he killed me the same way Edward had by leaving me. At least Edward said goodbye. Jacob just ditched me without saying a single word.

I don't even know what it was I did. All I know is that it started two weeks ago on Friday November 2nd. It's November 13th now; exactly two months since my birthday. Since...Jasper almost attacked me. Anyway, we were at the movies with Mike when Jake got...heated.

Mike had run out of the movie room we were in, the gore making him sick, and as Jacob and I followed after him, he tried to hold my hand. The contact that I haven't felt in my hand for so long took me off guard and made me uncomfortable. And the reason for that was because I was starting to believe that I was finally falling for him.

But it made me uncomfortable because I hadn't accepted my growing feelings for him. Honestly, I thought my feelings had only formed because I was confused. With confused feelings, I didn't want to lead him on, which would be exactly what I would have done if I held his hand.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" He had asked, trying and failing not to sound hurt.

"No, of course you can," I had said to him, hesitantly. "I just think it means something a little different to you." I had forced these words out, and was nervous to hear his response.

"Okay, so tell me something," he had began, thankfully not looking upset. "You like me, right?"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't find it in me to say that one damn word. I couldn't lie to him. My growing feelings were there. I just hadn't accepted them yet. Then again...he never specified if I liked him romantically or platonically.

Rather than say yes or no, I merely nodded. Which was a silent yes, but still not an exact verbal one. Romantically or not, it is the truth though.

Jake had smiled triumphantly when he saw my nod, and had opened his mouth to speak. I was quick to interrupt his unspoken words.

"Jake," I had said in a soft tone. "Don't...don't do this." I knew he had always wanted a relationship with me, but he had to understand at that moment that I still wasn't ready yet. That I needed time. I hope he knows now, wherever he his, that I still do.

So with a tired sigh, I had sat down on a staircase step, waiting for the next events to unfold.

"Why?" Jacob had asked, watching me with intense eyes.

"Because you're about to ruin everything," I had admitted, honestly, as I fidgeted with my hands. "And I need you."

That's another reason why I'm not ready for any romantic commitment with him. Our friendship. I love our friendship. I need our friendship. It's helped me so much. He has helped me through so much. If we were to become romantic and then breakup there's a chance we'll never be friends again. I don't want that to happen. I need Jacob in my life, and the safe route would to be as a friend. He's...he's my own personal sun. I need him.

"Well, I've got loads of time," he had responded. "I'm not gonna give up."

"I..." My heart was beating to fast at that moment. So, so fast. "I don't want you to, but...it's just cause I don't want you to go anywhere. That's...that's really selfish, but...I'm not some car you can fix up. I'm never going to run right. I should be fair for you."

Jacob had taken no hesitation in his answer. "It's because of him, right?"

I didn't answer him as he took a seat next to me. "Look," he had started. He had leaned toward me, but I merely looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I know what he did to you. But Bella, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down."

I had nodded over and over again because I knew what he was saying was true. Well, I tried to believe it to be true. I thought Edward would never leave me, I believed he wouldn't, but he did. I didn't have exact proof that Jacob wouldn't do the same. And guess what? He did.

When Mike ruins our moment, Jake suddenly gets pissed off and nearly pounced on Mike, looking as though he was going to murder him. When I stopped him from hurting Mike, I felt how hot he was. Like he had a fever. He then left the theater in a rush, and ignored me for 2 weeks straight.

I've called him countless times, but he never answered. It was his father that told me he had Mono five days later and that it would be best to not visit for a while.

I know two weeks isn't really that long, but it felt like rwo centuries to me. Which is why I am currently on my way to his house now. I have had enough. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand not being with him or hearing his voice. I'm worried sick, especially since even Billy has stopped answering my calls.

It drove me insane. So insane, that it gave me the audacity to drive over to his house in the pouring rain right now. Something I normally wouldn't do. If it wasn't for the horrible sick feeling in my stomach, I probably would've kept waiting for Jacob to come to me first. I would have respected his wish for me to stay away. But the pressuring feeling is there and it told me to get my ass to him now. I don't even care about the rain, nor do I care if I catch his sickness. The rain has a better chance at getting me sick than he does anyway.

But what I didn't expect at all upon arriving at his house, was to see him walking across his yard with no shirt on and his long hair chopped off. I honestly didn't know it was him at first.

"Jake!" I quickly called out to him as I slammed my truck door hard, ignoring the cold, wet rain.

Jake stopped walking, but he didn't turn around to face me.

"Hey!" I snapped. I stomped my way towards him quickly, but my heart is beating faster.

When I reached him, I immediately begin interrogating him. I don't care if his back is facing me. I know he can hear me perfectly clear whether his eyes are making contact or not. However, I will admit his back is...beautifully distracting.

"You cut your hair off?" I started. Jake said nothing. It was in this moment that I saw the black circular marking on his right shoulder. "And got a tattoo?"

"Bella-" He said, but I cut him off, not wanting to hear anything he has to say until I'm finished with my questions.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside? Or pick up the phone whenever I called?"

He then said two words that crushed my soul: "Go away."

I remembered the way my heart had shattered when Edward left me. When he said he didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough for him. But when Jacob said this to me, it honestly felt way way worse.

"What?" I wanted him to face me, but I knew if he did, he would see the hurt in my eyes. Although, he probably heard it in my voice. I was afraid that he'd pity me though if he saw me, and that's the last thing I want.

I'm tired of people pitying me. What I do want more than anything though is answers, and with his back facing me it's easier to keep myself together. I don't know what I'd say or do if I stared into his eyes.

"Go away." He repeated, louder that time. The tone of his voice told me that it hurt him more to say it than it did for me to hear it.

"What happened to you?" I asked, knowing that something must have gone terribly wrong for him to act this way toward me. He would never act like this on his own free will. "What's wrong? What-Hey!"

He started to walk away from me, and without even thinking, I leaped forward and grabbed his arm to stop him. As soon as our skin had touched, an electric wave spiraled through me. We both pulled away, surprised at the intensity of the shock we shared. You could say it left us...well...shocked.

It was then that Jake decided to whirl around and make eye contact with me. When our eyes connected something happened. There was an immediate total shift in the atmosphere. It was...I can't explain it. It's indescribable. All I know was that the intensity I felt as soon as our eyes had connected was an intensity I have never felt before. It made me feel truly, completely hole. It made me feel warm despite the cold rain that soaked me. And the way Jacob stared at me made me feel so much warmer.

He always stares at me like I'm a Queen. But right now, he's staring at me as if I'm an angel. I've never seen him look so happy before. I've never seen a person's eyes and smile show so much happiness. His smiles were always contagious, but the situation I'm placed in didn't have me smiling. If anything, his smile pissed me off.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" I snapped, glaring at him as hard as I could. It was then that I realized there were tears in his eyes.

Before my glare could falter and I could ask him what was wrong, I was being tightly pressed against his chest. I stiffened in surprise and in spite of myself hugged him back. I couldn't just not hug him. Despite the fact that I'm beyond mad at him, I missed him so much. More than...more than I've ever missed Edward. Plus, he always has been an amazing hugger.

"No reason," Jake answered, still holding onto me. "I just missed you so damn much."

I ignored the way my heart fluttered and asked, "Then why did you ignore me? What did I do wrong?" Tears that I had been fighting back since I got there started to find their way into my eyes. I fiercely blinked them away.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella," Jacob said. Then in a harder voice, "It was all me. I'm sorry. I know that sounds lame too. The whole 'it's not you, it's me thing', but it truly was about me. Can you please forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me why," I answered, then pulled out of his embrace. "What made you think something was wrong with you to avoid me?"

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off from a voice in the distant.

"Jacob!"

Jake and I turned our heads in the direction of the voice, and what I saw made my eyes go wide.

It was Sam Uley along with Jacob's friends Embry and Quil and three other guys. Paul, Jared, and a boy who looks like he's at least 14 or 15. All of them were shirtless and in jean shorts. Obviously, there was a fashion trend I was missing out on.

"Is that...Sam?" I asked, hoping that maybe my eyes were wrong. "And...Quil and Embry?"

Jake's answer was hesitant. "Yeah."

"I thought you hated him?" I questioned, more confused now than ever. "And what are Quil and Embry doing with him? I know they were avoiding you for awhile, but I didn't expect for them to be hanging out with Sam. Did you know?"

"I recently found out," he answered. "And I don't hate Sam. I never did. He, Paul, and Jared just freaked me out is all. But it's all good now. I understand everything. Plus, how can I hate him when he's the only one who found you unconscious in the woods in September, remember? You gave me one hell of a scare."

I didn't want to remember to embarrassment that I felt after I was returned home or the reason why I was even in the situation, so I ignored him and said: "Is he the reason why you've been avoiding me?" I was surprised by the strong wave of jealousy that flooded through me. "Since Quil and Embry are with him is that why you're with him too? What does he even want with you?"

"I promise I'll explain everything," Jacob said as he reached for my hand to give it a squeeze. "Right now isn't the time though. I need to go. There's a lot that needs to be discussed, and plus I'd rather we not be in the rain."

"Of course there's a lot that needs to be discussed," I grumbled, hating that I wasn't going to get my answers right this instance. "But when?"

"Soon."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep at all last night once I had returned home. Jacob wouldn't leave my thoughts; he was there in my mind every second of every hour, and every time I thought sleep would find me there he goes again popping up in my mind. It's kind of annoying actually, but I was the exact same way with Edward. However, having Jake consume my thoughts is way more pleasant.

It's currently 12:17 p.m., and I haven't stepped away from the cordless phone since I woke up at 9. Jake promised he would tell me everything. So that means he'll either come to my house or he'll call me. I have a feeling it's gonna be the latter.

And my feeling was right.

Three minutes later, the phone rings, making me jump before I quickly fumbled to answer it. I didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bells." His voice was cheery, and it automatically made me smile. "You answered fast."

"I haven't left the phone since I woke up earlier today," I confessed. "But let's get to the point. Why did you ignore me? What's going on with Sam?"

"First you need to promise not to be mad at me," Jake started, and I already didn't like what he was going to say.

"I promise," I say, hoping that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay so," I hear him sigh deeply. "I can't answer your questions right now-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, almost throwing the phone. "But you promised-"

"Let me finish." He interrupts. I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. "I can't answer your questions because I want you to come to a bonfire with me first. Then afterwards, I'll give you your answers."

My insides churned at the thought of going to a bonfire. There's obviously going to be other people there. It's pretty much a party, and Jake knows how much I hate those. The last party I went to, the one Alice planned for my birthday, didn't end so well. Not one bit. If I go, I pray to God this one ends much better than the last.

"Bella?" I hear Jake say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm here." I said, then swallowed. "But Jake...you know that I hate parties. Why-" His laughing cut me off.

"My dad and a few other elders will be there," Jake explained, amused. "I wouldn't exactly call that a party. It's a cookout really. Still fun nonetheless though. I'll be right by your side too. Think of me as...your own personal service dog."

"Yeah, that totally makes me feel better," I say with the roll of my eyes as I grumbled into the phone. "I don't want you attached to my hip all night. I mean, I do, that would really keep me comfortable and relaxed, but I don't want to be a burden to you. I know you'll want to mess around with...well with whoever is there. Who's going to be there anyway?"

"The only way to find out is to come," Jake said, making me internally groan. "Also, I want to be by your side all night. We haven't hung out together in two weeks."

Without meaning to, I blurted out: "And who's fault is that?" There was no immediate response and I was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," Jake assured me. "There's nothing for you to feel sorry about. I'm the one who's sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you once you understand everything. So what do you say? Are you in? I'd be very honored if you would come to the bonfire with me."

I laugh lightly. "It sounds like you're asking me out on a date."

I hear Jake chuckle and it made me smile. "Trust me, Bells. When I take you on a date, it will just be the two of us. No old people and friends will be involved. Just...us." He said 'when', not 'if'. Like he knows that I'm going to immediately say yes when he asks me. The thing is...I just might.

The adoration I heard in his voice made me blush, and I had to hold back an annoyed groan. Not at Jake, but at myself. Oh my god. Do I really have it that bad for him? Are my growing feelings at their maximum now?

Could Jacob really, truly be my salvation from Edward's destruction? Or am I just desperate to be loved again? Am I subconsciously using him because I'm lonely? No. I don't think so. I don't think I'm desperate either. Hell, I'm terrified of dating again. I don't want to, but the heart wants things it shouldn't want.

I may be feeling things for Jacob, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for us to...to take the next level. What if...What if he's me and I'm Edward? What if I break his heart like Edward did mine? I could never live with myself if I broke Jake's heart.

"Bells?" I hear Jake say, snapping me from my thoughts. "Did you zone out again? I didn't know I was that boring."

I laugh. "No. I just got lost in my thoughts again. I'm a Virgo, so it happens a lot."

"I can see that. So do you have an answer for me now, or will I have to wait for one? I'll wait if that's what you want. I also don't want to pressure you into going. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, everyone is already expecting you, but that's okay. I'll just tell them that you're busy or-"

"Jake, you're rambling," I interrupt, giggling. "I've never heard you ramble before."

He chuckles nervously. "That's because these bonfires are kind of a big deal. We have one every month."

"And you've not once invited me?" I pretended to be hurt just to rile him up.

"I was trying to save you from all the chaos," Jake explain. "Also, they're a tribe only thing."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Well, why are you inviting me then? You know I'm not part of the tribe."

"You are now."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just call in an hour or so to give Billy your answer, okay?" I heard another voice in the background calling for him. "Alright, I'm coming! Hey, I gotta go Bells. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," I tried to hold back the disappointment in my voice. "Bye, Jake." I didn't know which I was more upset about: us hanging up or him being with Sam and his gang. It had to be them he was talking to just then.

"Bye, Bells."

I hung up the phone and thought long and hard on my decision. I say long and hard, but it was really short and easy. I may not want to go, but I'll go for Jake. I still waited to call back an hour later though, and when I did Billy answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Billy," I say, feeling a little nervous about the decision I made. "I just wanted you to know that I accept the invitation for the bonfire."

I could practically see his smile when he responded. "That's great, Bella! I'll be sure to tell Jake and the others. Be sure to bring your appetite. We make a lot of food."

"I'll try." I say, smiling.

"See you tonight then."

"See you then." I clicked off the phone and leaned back against the couch, releasing a huge sigh of relief until I finally realized what Billy said.

I leap forward, jumping off the couch, and ran to my room in a hurry. I only tripped once going up the stairs, and honestly that's an accomplishment. But I was too busy panicking to feel proud.

Tonight. Billy said tonight. The bonfire is tonight! Damn it Jacob! He couldn't have mentioned that before? What am I going to wear? Why am I even worried about that? Jesus, I need a shower. Should I bring something to the cookout? Maybe dessert? When does it even start? Oh my god I think I'm going to throw up.

When I make it to my room, the first thing I did was go to my closet, and upon rummaging through my clothes, I realized that…

I have nothing to wear.

 **~Few Hours Later~**

I baked brownies after I had gotten out of my shower, and as they baked I went through every single piece of clothing I owned. Alice was right; I do need new clothes. Just not the kind she always tried to force me to wear. Eventually, I gave up and chose a pair of jeans, my best looking shirt, and a jacket. I didn't bother with any makeup, and honestly I think it's for the best. If I had put makeup on or worn anything not...well...me everyone would know that I was trying too hard. Plus, it's a bonfire. Who wears makeup to a bonfire? And it's also going to be cold. Everyone is going to be wearing jeans and jackets. I don't know why I'm so worried about the way I'll look. Maybe it's because I really want to make a good first impression with Jake's friends. Ugh I so need to get my head together.

As of right now, I'm cleaning the house and cooking Charlie dinner. The house needed to be cleaned, but my main reason for cleaning isn't because it's dirty; it's so I can keep myself busy until I hear back from Jake. And since I'll be gone by the time Charlie comes home, I figured the least I could do is make him something to eat. If he eats anymore cheeseburgers he's going to end up having a heart attack soon.

When I finished cooking and cleaning, it was only 4:11, and with nothing better to do, I stroll over to the couch, turn on the tv, and tried my best to ignore my jittering nerves. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about them for long, because after a few minutes of staring blankly at the tv, I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake.

"Bells, wake up," a familiar voice says.

I groan as I moved a little. "Jake?" I say as my eyes fluttered open. My vision was blurry, and after I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I could clearly see him, smiling like a child who just found out they were going to DisneyLand. "Hey."

"Sleep good?" He asked, chuckling.

I nodded as I fought off a smile, but I failed and smiled anyway. "Yeah. I should be fully energized now to meet everyone."

"Good, because you're going to need every ounce of energy when you meet this rowdy bunch. Here," he extended his hand out for me to take so he could help me off the couch, and when I take it, electricity surges through my entire body, instantly giving me the warmth that I didn't know I needed or...craved.

"Do you need to change or anything?" Jake asked as he let go of my hand, which disappointed me. I wanted to keep holding it.

"No," I answer as I shook my head, "I got ready hours ago. I do need to call Charlie real quick to let him know where I'll be. I'll meet you outside. I'm assuming you ran here, so you can go ahead and start the truck." A mischievous grins forms on his face and a smug gleam shines in his eyes. "Uh...what?"

"Oh nothing," Jake says as he shoves his hands into his pockets and bounces back and forth on the balls of his feet. "It's just that I didn't run here this time. I drove here on one of the motorcycles we fixed up."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, surprising both him and myself at my profanity. "So they actually work?" I went on, ignoring the cuss word I hardly ever say out loud.

Jake laughs, stunned, and says, "They sure do. I brought a helmet for you too. I figured you'd want to take a ride. You do, don't you?"

"Of course," I reply, adding a little sass to my voice. "I'm not scared of motorcycles. There are far more dangerous things in this world to be afraid of." Such as vampires. Even the good ones. All they'll do is break your heart and crush your soul.

Jake's expression suddenly turns serious, the playful brightness in his eyes vanishing. "Yeah, I'm well aware," he said, but it was more to himself than to me. Before I could ask him what he meant, he suddenly smiles again, although it was much smaller than before, and says, "Anyway, you don't need to call Charlie. Billy had told him earlier today, so he already knows."

"Perfect," I say, feeling nervous again. "Let me get the brownies."


	4. Chapter 4

I've never been on a motorcycle before and while I was nervous to get on Jake's, I felt more excitement. All of my nervousness was set towards meeting his friends anyway. A motorcycle I can handle. Socializing? Not so much.

"You only have one helmet?" I asked when he handed it to me.

"Yep," he said as he got on and started it. He looks back at me with that adorable smug grin of his. "Don't worry though. I have a hard head. I'll be fine. You on the other hand…" he trails off, laughing.

I give him a gentle shove. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Jake laughs again before taking the helmet from my hands and putting it on top of my head. I let him do it, and shivered when I felt his fingers brush against my cheek when he buckled the strap under my chin. When it was done, he reluctantly removes his hand and gestures with his head to the seat behind him. "Hop on and hold tight."

And boy did I ever hold tight. That's an understatement. I held on for dear life.

Jake's laughter echoed in the wind, mixing with my frighten screams when he first took off. Eventually though, my cries went from fearful to cheerful. I found myself having a blast.

My nervousness was gone and was replaced with pure bliss at having Jake pressed against me. However, it returned once we pulled into the reservation.

I've been over at Jacob's loads of times. Just...never to go to a party/cookout with people only he knows. It's going to be awkward. I may not have Alice's gift to see the future, but I know for sure that I'm going to embarrass myself. I shouldn't have agreed to go. I should have told Jacob straight up when we were on the phone with each other that I wanted my answers right then and there. He just sounded so hopeful that I would go, and to be honest, I am kind of curious. Not because of the answers to my questions, which he said he'd give me afterwards-and he better-but because of my invite. If these monthly bonfires are just for tribe members, why am I allowed to go? Jacob could have invited me long ago, so why now all of a sudden?

"So where's the bonfire at?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear.

"At my house." He replies, taking me off guard.

"Seriously? Why didn't you say that before? I could have just met you at your house. You also should have told me that it was being held tonight so I could've prepared myself."

Jake chuckles. "You'll be fine, Bells. Just be yourself."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." I muttered, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"As to why I didn't tell you that it was at my house," Jake went on, "I knew you wouldn't want me to come and get you, and I really wanted to show you the bike. I also wanted to spend some time with you alone before you met everyone. So...here we are."

"Well," I begin, feeling my face slightly heat up. "I'm definitely not complaining."

Jake didn't say anything else, but I knew he was happily smiling.

There were no other vehicles when we make it to his house, but people were definitely there. I could hear their loud laughter from behind Jake's house, and I saw their shadows moving in the fire's light. I put my hands on Jake's shoulders to keep my balance as I got off first, and just as I expected, my legs felt like jello. If I wasn't holding onto Jake, I would have most likely fallen.

Jake got to his feet with ease and took the helmet off of me after I unbuckled it. As he sets it down in the motorcycle's seat, I dug into my bag to grab the plastic container filled with brownies. "I hope they like them." I said, feeling my heart pound rapidly against my chest.

Jake wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts leading us to his backyard. "You're cooking and baking is amazing, Bells. They'll love it."

I nodded, hoping he was right. I then released a shaky laugh. "I feel like I'm your girlfriend who's meeting your family for the first time."

Jake chuckles and I swear I feel his arm tighten its grasp on my shoulder. "Well, you may not be my girlfriend, but in a way, everyone you're about to meet are part of my family. Besides my father, the others are all friends who I consider family. They've become my brothers and sisters. After all, it's the people you care about and who care about you that make a family. Not DNA."

I knew that perfectly well. None of the Cullen's are related, but that didn't matter. Carlisle and Esme love Edward and the others as if they were truly their own kids, and I know that their five adopted vampire "children" love them back just as fiercely. I know they loved me too, except for Edward.

"Wow," I say, sarcastically as I shook him away from my thoughts. I don't want to think about him, especially since I'm with someone who stole my heart without me even realizing I was losing it to him. "Since when did you become an Albert Einstein?"

"Since the day I was born," Jake retorts.

A voice suddenly reached our ears then. "Yo, Jake!"

Jake and I look away from each other and see Quil jogging toward us from behind Jake's house. I haven't seen him in weeks, but I could obviously see the differences from the last time to now. He's taller, buffer, and has short hair like Jake. I bet he has the same matching tattoo that Jake has as well. What kind of trend is going on here?

"It's about time you showed up. We started to think you ran off with Bella somewhere," Quil said, smirking. "Nice to see you again, by the way."

I sent him a smile. "Nice to see you again too, Quil. You look-"

"Hotter, right?" He interrupts, flexing his arms.

I heard Jake scoff next to me, and I had to suppress a giggle. "I was going to say happy as ever."

Quil grins. "That's because I'm hotter." He sends me a wink and I swear I heard Jake growl. Like, a real animalistic growl.

"You better watch yourself, Quil," Jake said in a warning tone. There was a mixture of playfulness and seriousness in his voice.

"You're just jealous," Quil remarks then gasps when he sees the brownies I made. "Dude, please tell me those are for us? More specifically me?"

I giggled and handed the container to him. "Knock yourself out."

Quil cheers as he takes the brownies from me. "Hell yeah! I've always liked you, but you totally just stole my heart right now. I could kiss you."

"Try it and I'll rip your lips right off," Jake threatened, his tone no longer a mix of seriousness and playfulness. It was fully serious.

Quil merely laughed, not intimidated. "Damn, Jake, can't a guy dream?"

"Nope."

They continued to bicker until we make it to the backyard, and upon seeing the others, Quil says: "Hey guys, Jalla is here! And they brought brownies!"

Multiple hi's and hello's and welcome's were heard by the people sitting around the fire, but all I could think about was Jalla. "Did he just...combine our names?" I whispered to Jake and he nods.

"Yeah, he's done it to Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. You'll get used to it."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" My worrying is really getting to me. "I don't want to be a cookout crasher." I would have said party crasher, but he made it clear earlier that a party is not what this is.

"Well," Jake starts, "technically you're a council meeting crasher. See," he points to the circle of people, "there's my dad, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and Old Quil, Quil's grandpa. They're all council leaders."

I stopped dead in my tracks and removed Jake's arms from my shoulders. "Okay, I should so not be here."

"Hey, you're okay," Jake assures me. "I thought...well," he looks over at everyone, who were all suddenly silent. Are they eavesdropping? Or are they actually talking and I'm unable to hear them over the pounding of my heart in my ears "...they thought it would be a good idea for you to hear our histories."

"Histories?" I repeat, confused until it quickly clicked. "The tribe's histories? Aren't they sacred?"

"Yes they are, but you're one of us now."

"How so?" I asked, not getting the memo at all.

"I'll explain later," Jake said as he took my hand and continued walking towards the group. "It's Leah's, Seth's, and Quil's first time hearing them too. Although, you are the first outsider. Ever."

"If I had known then I definitely would have dressed better," I admit, making him smile.

He looked like he was about to say something until the young boy I saw the other day came running up to us. "Jake!" He said. "It's about time. By the way, Bella, awesome brownies."

A chorus of voices behind him praised me too, and when I looked over the kid's shoulder, I saw every eating the brownies I baked. The the nervousness I felt was slowly drowning away and I found myself smiling. "Thank you."

"Bella this is Seth Clearwater," Jake introduces. "Harry and Sue's son, Leah's younger brother, and the youngest person here at only 14."

"I'm 15 now," Seth declares, smugly. "I'm also the newest, bestest, brightest-"

"And slowest," Jake interrupts as he puts Seth in a headlock. As Seth struggled in Jake's hold, I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by newest. Newest to what? The meeting? Why does that feel like the wrong answer?

When Jake let's go of Seth, the kid runs off back to his spot. "Now onto the next person."

I didn't need to be introduced to Embry, Quil, and Billy, but the others were a definite yes. Despite seeing Sam when he rescued me from the woods, I didn't really get a good look at him at all because of how blurry everything was, and every other time I had seen him he was always a distance away. Along with Jared and Paul. I finally got to see them up close, and they are definitely attractive. Emily and Kim are lucky to be in what looks like a very loving relationship with Sam and Jared. Will I be in a happy relationship with Jake if I just came out to him? Probably, but...I'm too scared.

Moving on, even with murder in her eyes that reminded me of Rosalie, Leah looked absolutely gorgeous, and so did her cousin Emily despite the three scars that ran down the side of her face. Kim looked just as shy and awkward as me, Sue and Harry both wore friendly smiles, and Old Quil was actually the opposite. He didn't seem to enjoy me being there. I don't think Paul and Leah did either, but I was probably overthinking that part. Hopefully.

When the introductions were done with, and everyone had a plate of food, Billy began to speak, filling the air with his words, and my mind with wonder.

And as time went on, all I felt was warmth. That's all I felt for the last two hours, and I love it. I love it so much. I've never felt such warm happiness like this before. Not when my parents were together, and not even when I was with Edward. He and his family did make me happy, but they could never make me feel like this.

I don't feel like a burden here. I feel like...like I belong, which is weird because I know I don't. I'm not part of the tribe despite Jake weirdly telling me that I am. But I feel the definite bond between everyone and I can't help but connect with it.

"And now for the last story of the night," Billy says, then sends a wink to the two couples who sat next to each other. "I know this one is your favorite." His gaze then drifted to me. "You might like this one the best too, Bella."

I ignored the few gazes I received, the way Jacob's hold on me tightened, and the way my heart quickened. My focused was purely on Billy. He's an excellent storyteller.

"This is a story about an Imprint," Billy began. "The best of all the stories I have told. Which is why I saved it for last. This is the story of a wolf's soul mate, his imprint, and the sacrifice she made for her tribe, her family.

The Quiletes have been a small tribe since the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors; shapeshifters that transform into the powerful wolf.

This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature that looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice."

My body tenses. Vampire. He's describing a vampire.

Jake must have felt me tense because he leans his mouth toward my ear and whispers: "You okay?" I kept my focus on Billy, but still nodded.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart," Billy continued, "but only fire could completely destroy it."

My gaze moved away from his face and looked into the orange and yellow flames that rested in the center of our circle. The Cullen's had used fire to destroy James. It seems like that happened ages ago. That whole day is a blur.

I held onto my wrist, the one that bears James's bite mark, and continued to listen as Billy went on. "They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right.

The mate of the creature that had been killed, the vampire as some would call it, took her revenge on the village. Our Elder Chief, Taha Aki, was the only Spirit Warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. His third wife, his imprint, could see that he would lose against his fight with the vampire woman, so she took action. She was no magical being, with no special powers but one: courage. She stabbed herself. The blood distracted the cold woman long enough for her husband to destroy her. She saved the tribe."

As he told the tale, I found myself becoming lost in his words. I only ever lose myself to words when they're written in a published book that I'm reading. Not when someone is speaking them. Billy just has a way with his tales. It's like I can actually see them really happening in my mind. I can see the random vampire woman terrorizing the Native village. I can see giant wolf warriors fighting back. I can hear their screams of fear and pain. I can feel it.

"Over time," says Billy, "our enemies have disappeared, but one remains." He pauses for dramatic effect and his eyes land on mine. I knew his answer before he even said it. "The cold ones. Vampires."

I looked away, down at my fidgeting hands, nervous and definitely uncomfortable. The warm feeling I had felt amongst these people was now beginning to become too hot. Way too hot. I can't believe it. They know. They know about the Cullen's. They must know of my association with them as well. Do they? I'm not about to ask. They have to though. Why else would Billy sound so serious and keep staring at me? Perhaps only he knows?

Billy's eyes left mine as he glanced at everyone else. His son decided to watch me then. I felt Jacob's eyes on me, but did nothing about it as his father continued to speak. "Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready." His gaze landed on me once more. "All of us."

There was a brief moment of silence until Kim breaks it. "That story never gets old," she says as she sighed dreamily.

Despite how uncomfortable I became when I realized the antagonists were vampires, I truly did enjoy it. However, now it has me wondering. I know for sure vampires are real, but are werewolves real as well? Could it be possible that they exist? Is it possible that...that someone among the circle is one? Are they all one? Is Jake one? Billy said that the wolf spirit's magic run through their veins. Is it possible that I am sitting amongst a pack of werewolves? Is the story true?

If it is real, did Carlisle know the vampires that were killed? Did he know the tribe's warrior wolf ancestors? Jake did tell me long ago at the beach one day that some sort of treaty was made with the Cullens. He also said that the tribe is descended from wolves. I should have asked for more infirmation, but he had assured me that they were nothing but stories. Does he still think the same? Are all the creatures we've heard about in fairytale stories real?

"Yeah," Leah said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Nothing like killing yourself to save a guy who had two other wives. Maybe you should follow her example, Emily."

"Leah!" Harry, Leah's father, snapped. "Apologize now."

Leah rolls her eyes and releases an annoyed scoff. "I'd rather stab myself like the Third Wife."

"Good," says Paul, sounding just as annoyed. "You'd be saving us like the Third Wife did. Except it'll be your own self you're saving us from."

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" Leah yelled.

"Make me!"

"Paul," Sam snapped, making me jump. His voice was deep, powerful, and threatening. It honestly scared me. "Not another word." Paul rolls his eyes, but does what he's told like a dog.

Well, it wasn't as awkward at first when I arrived, but it sure is now. The silence, while it was short, was still thick and intense.

"I think," says Quil's grandfather, "That we should call it a night. It was nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sorry for the recent mishap." He glared at Paul and Leah, who were also glaring, but at each other. I wasn't sure if he meant what he said, but I gladly accepted it.

"It was nice to meet you too," I say, hating how small my voice sounded.

He nods and goes to stand up, everyone else, myself included, does the same. Everyone then said their goodbyes to each other, and I was actually surprised to receive a hug from Emily and Kim.

"We need to have a girl's day," Emily said. "Just us girls away from these lame boys."

"I am not lame," Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and spun her around. Emily shrieks and laughs. It was then that Jacob decided to grab hold of my hand, our fingers instantly interlocking.

"Let's get you home, Bells," he said, and the way he said my nickname made me shiver.

"Okay." I turn back to Sam though and said, "I don't think I properly thanked you for finding and bringing me home back in September. I'm sorry for being so late, but thank you."

Sam nods. "You're very welcome, Bella."

"And please stop by the house sometime whenever you'd like," Emily offered. "I'd love to get to know you better."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

I then said bye one more time to everyone before getting back on Jake's motorcycle. I'm honestly exhausted, but sleep is the last thing I need right now. Now that the bonfire is over, it's finally time for my questions to be answered. The only problem is that…

I'm not entirely sure I'm going to like the answers.

I probably wasn't going to like them anyway, but now, after hearing everything at the meeting, is it truly possible that my best friend and new crush is a...werewolf? If so then...

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jake and I make it back to my house, it was 11:30 p.m. on the dot. I was gone for three hours, but it felt much longer than that.

"I got you home right before midnight," Jake teased in a whisper as we walked up the stairs to my room. "CinderBella sounds much better than Cinderella, don't you think?"

"You may think you're a comedian, but you're really not," I teased, "Now be quiet until we get to my room. You're gonna wake up, Charlie."

"The same Charlie who looked like he just died on the couch we walked by?" Jake questioned and softly laughs. "I think we'll be fine if we're loud."

My mind went to a very dirty place, and I blushed hard. Thankfully, the lights were off and I was in front of Jake. When we make it to my room, I flipped on the light, took my jacket and shoes off and sat down on my bed, preparing myself for the answers I was about to hear.

Jake sits next to me and looked...extremely nervous. Ha, he has no idea that my nervousness surpasses his by a long shot. "Okay," I start, leaning against my bed frame, and fighting back the temptation to rest my legs on Jake's lap. "Where should I even begin?"

"Where indeed," Jake agrees, releasing a sigh.

"I guess the number one question to ask is why you stopped talking to me for two weeks when you weren't even sick." My throat suddenly felt tight and dry as I waited for his answer.

"I actually was sick for a little while," he answered, honestly. "I had a very high fever and then...boom."

"Boom?" I repeat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Jake starts, pausing to release a shaky breath. "God, this is harder than I thought. I know you'll believe me, but I'm still finding it difficult to say."

"Take your time then," I assure him, starting to become a little worried, "We have all night."

Jake nods. "Okay, so, um," he clears his throat, "My sickness wasn't exactly...normal."

"Normal?" He isn't making any sense. "What do you mean by normal?"

"Human." He explained. "I was sick, but not with any human sickness."

"So...what?" I asked, feeling my heart rate quicken. This better not be going where I think it's going. I swear to god if it is I'll...I don't know. I'll do something. "Are you trying to tell me that you're not human or something?"

Jake didn't respond to that. His silence was his answer and I felt my stomach drop as if I was riding a roller coaster. "J-Jake," I say, hating how I stuttered over his name. "What...what are you trying to say? Are you seriously not human?" I had an assumption on what he is, but if my theory is true then...well I don't know. I honestly don't fucking know what the hell I'm going to do.

"Remember that time on the beach a year ago?" He asked, his voice nervous as mine as he still kept his eyes on the road. "I told you about the Cullen's and Quiletes. I said that they were just stories that you shouldn't believe in. I was wrong. They're true. The ones you heard tonight, all true too. These two weeks apart from you turned me into a believer. In fact, not only was I turned into a believer, but I was turned into our number one legend."

"A Wolf Warrior." I say for him, nodding as I finally understood, but at the same time not believing any of it at all.

"Yeah." That was all he managed to say before we were thrown into an intense awkward silence. During this silence, his words sunk in. Fast, hard, and deep. Oh my god.

Jacob "Jake" Black, my oldest and bestest friend, is a werewolf. There's no doubt that his friends are too. First vampires and now werewolves. I can't believe the feeling I had about Jake and the others being wolves is right. I had thought my time with supernatural beings was over. I guess I was wrong. But why? Why did I have to come across another supernatural species? Am I really a danger magnet? I know, of course, that they're not a danger to me though. I know that they wouldn't hurt me, or at least Jake wouldn't, but they are wolves. Therefore, they're dangerous.

Anyway, back to my dramatic questioning. Why is it always me that comes across these creatures? Why is it that my best friend is part of the supernatural world? It's bad enough that my ex is involved with it, but now my best friend is too! Is Fate really against me? Does Fate hate me that bad?

Or is this actually a blessing in disguise?

I was now finding it hard to breathe. My stomach was starting to feel a bit queasy and I knew that at any second I was going to lose my dinner.

"Bells, are you o-"

I cut him off by running out of the room and into the bathroom, where I released my guts into the toilet. Hands pull my hair away from my face, and soothing words reached my ears. When I was done and trying to catch my breath, Jake said: "Please tell me that was a reaction to something you ate rather than a reaction to my secret?"

Despite the situation, I ignored the burning in the back of my throat and the bitter taste, and managed to give a weak smile. "Maybe it was both. Jake...I-I can't believe that you're...you're a wolf. Is this for real?"

"Yeah." He answered, sighing. "I really wish it isn't, but it is. Had I not known about your relationship with that leech family," he growled at that, "I honestly thought it would take you longer to believe. I thought in order for you to believe me, I would have to show you my wolf form."

"So you really know about the Cullens then? About what they are?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I don't even want to acknowledge the fact that he has another form.

Jake scoffs. "Once I phased, everything was explained to me. The whole truth. I can't believe that you actually fell in love with a leech, Bella. A bloodsucker." I felt his hands that were on me tighten, but before his grip could truly hurt me, he pulls his hands away, leaving me feeling cold.

"Was it even love?" Jake continued, "Or was he brainwashing you for his own selfish desires? I guess if you were being brainwashed, you wouldn't really know."

That angered me for a brief moment before I realized that he possibly had a point. Was Edward really brainwashing me for his own desires? He couldn't have been. He wouldn't. Up until the day we broke up, he was the biggest gentleman I had ever met. Also, how could he brainwash me when he couldn't even read my thoughts? He kept himself away from me when my blood became too much for him to bear. He protected me from Jasper on the night of my birthday party. He sucked the venom out of me when James bit me. He protected me in so many ways. Too many that I'm embarrassed to count them. He didn't even want to have sex. I did, and he gave that to me because it was what I wanted.

Perhaps he was a bit overprotective and controlling though. But the only thing that he did that truly hurt me was leave and say I wasn't good enough. Honestly, though I think...I think even that was a good thing for him to do for me. He said it was for the best, which I didn't believe at the time, but now I do. I will admit though, he could have chosen a nicer set of words.

But now that Jake knows a vampire is my ex...will he still give me a chance when I'm ready? Oh god, he's pissed off knowing that I dated one...how is he going to react when or if I tell him that I slept with Edward too? He doesn't have to ever know. It's not his business anyway.

"I wasn't brainwashed," I tell Jake as I snapped my own self out of my thoughts. "Carlisle would never have let that happen."

"Carlisle is a blood sucking leech, Bella!" He didn't shout, but his voice was loud and hard. "What part of that don't you understand?"

"They were different," I argued, hating that this was even happening. "They didn't drink from humans. You know of the treaty they made, and they've kept it for years."

Jake growls and stands up. "It doesn't matter. A vampire is a vampire."

"Who was once human," I was on my feet too now. I nearly toppled over from my clumsiness and dizziness, but I kept myself upright.

"Sure, they were once human, but once you're hit with that bloodlust you're nothing more than a monster. I honestly can't believe you fell in love with one."

I glared at him harder than what I did when I confronted him in the rain the other day. "I fell in love with his family too. Did you know that? They were the only family I had ever known. It hurt so much when Edward said I wasn't good enough for him, when he broke up with me, and just left me in the fucking woods. But it hurt me so much more when his family didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"How can you say they were the only family you have ever known?" Jake asked in total disbelief. He scoffs and says, "Bella, you have always had a family. You have your parents, me, my dad-"

"They gave me a family that was always together," I interrupted, feeling the tears make their way to my eyes. My heart ached for them. "Carlisle and Esme were the loving parents, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were the siblings. And Edward at the time was-"

"The love of your life," Jake finished, growling. A growl that I now know truly isn't human. "They were tricking you, Bella. Don't you see that? They're monsters!"

"No!" I shouted, finally fed up with his prejudice bullshit and not caring if our argument woke Charlie up. "You didn't know them like I did. They were-ARE-good people. To be honest, I think you're the only real monster here."

I regretted my words as soon as I saw the hurt flash in his eyes. I was hit with an immediate pang of guilt. "Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I know," Jake interrupts, sighing as he runs a hand through his short hair. The hurt was still there on his face, and I've never felt so guilty. A silent tear fell down my face, and when Jake sees it, he immediately pulls me into him, embracing me in a tight hug. "Let it out, Bells." And just like that...I broke down and let _everything_ out.

"I'm sorry," I cried into his chest. "You're not a monster. You could never be a monster. You're a protector. I just...I know that they're your enemies, but the Cullens and I...I connected with them. Not just Edward. I know they cared for me too, and it really hurts that they never said goodbye. I lost a family, Jake. I lost people that I deeply care about. And I know you don't understand why I care for them, I know you're confused and disgusted, and you probably think I'm really insane, and I just...I don't want you to leave again. I don't want to lose you again, so please don't leave. You prevented me from going through a bad depressing stage, and right as I felt like I was finally moving on you left me just like they did without a word. Destroying my world all over again. You helped me, and then you dumped me. I now know why, but now I'm afraid you're going to let my past with the Cullens come between us. So please Jake, don't let it. I'm begging you. I can't...I can't lose you again. I love you."

Jake and I both tense at the same time, and my mind was having its biggest meltdown yet. I can't believe I said all of that, especially that last part. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!

Unfortunately, Jake took it as a friendship love. "I love you too, Bells. You're the greatest friend a guy could have. And holy hell, I wasn't expecting that big of a response. You really did let it all out."

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed that he didn't realize my declaration of love was romantical. What if he does know but he's not acknowledging it? Why would he do that? Has he….moved on?

"And I promise you, Bella," he went on, tightening his hug, "that I will never ever leave you. Ever. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives whether you like it or not. Nothing will ever come between us. No matter what. And I'm so so sorry that I hurt you. The only reason why I didn't tell you as soon as possible is because Sam Alpha commanded me not to. The only people who are allowed to know about us are the council members and the Imprintees."

"Imprintees?" I question as Billy's last story came to my mind. "Like the Third Wife? Are...are Emily, Kim, and Leah-" Jake laughs when I mentioned Leah and shook his head.

"Emily and Kim, yes. Leah, no. She is a wolf though. The first ever female in all our histories. And let me tell you, she literally is a female dog. Total bitch, but...I kinda don't blame her. She has her reason to be. She and Sam used to date and they were terribly serious about each other until Sam phased and imprinted on Leah's best friend and cousin Emily. We all share each other's thoughts when we're wolves, and whenever Sam thinks of Emily, Leah sees and hears it all. In return, we see and hear her murderous, annoying, bitchy thoughts. I really hope she imprints soon."

"Have you?" I blurted out without meaning to. "Imprinted, I mean." I squeezed a handful of his jacket in my hand, and hoped he would say no.

Instead he says nothing, making me believe for a second that he has until he finally says: "No."

Before I could stop myself, I said, "Good," then quickly added, "I'm not ready to share yet, especially since I just got you back. But I'm still confused. I'm not an Imprintee, or a council member, so why am I allowed to know now?"

"Because you knew the Cullens," Jake answered, not skipping a beat. "You kept their secret, so we knew you would keep ours. Plus, if there was any questions we had about them, you would most likely have the answers."

It felt like he was lying, or at least partially telling the truth. There's something he's not telling me. I know it, but before I could confront him, he suddenly picks me up bridal style. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked, but didn't struggle to remove myself.

"Putting you to bed," Jake answered simply.

Feeling bold, I asked, "Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" The boldness quickly went away and dissolved into shyness.

"Of course," Jake says as he lays me down gently on my bed. I scoot over so he doesn't have to walk around the bed to the other side, and after he takes off his shoes he climbs into the bed with me.

I snuggled up to him immediately, laying on top of his left arm and pressing my ear up against his heart, which was beating as fast as mine. His right arm swooped over to hold me and his cheek rested on top of my head. I could tell by the way his cheek felt on my head that he was smiling, and when he sighs in satisfaction I nearly did too.

"You were right, by the way. I had a great time at the bonfire," I mumbled with closed eyes as I focused on his heartbeat.

"I'm glad to hear that." His voice was the softest whisper I have ever heard.

"One last thing," I start and pause for his response.

"And what's that?"

"If Sam didn't Alpha command you, whatever that even means, would you really have told me right away? Whether I was allowed to know or not?"

I felt Jake gently shake his head against my own. "No. I would have definitely contacted you again after a while, after I finally accepted the truth of everything, which I still don't, not yet. But I wouldn't have told you about the curse."

"Curse? Is that what it actually is or what you feel like it is?"

"What I feel like it is." He clarified. "I don't want to be a giant fucking wolf. I don't want other people in my head. I don't want to be in their heads. I don't want to fight off stupid bloodsuckers. I want to be normal. You were right when you called me a monster. That's exactly what I am,-" I was hit with a huge wave of guilt, "-and I didn't want you to know at all. I honestly thought it would be best if I just stayed out of your life. I was afraid I'd end up hurting you like how Sam accidentally hurt Emily."

"You mean...those scars...were from Sam?" I saw how he was with her tonight. He was so gentle and loving. I never would have guessed that he's the one who have her those scars.

"She was too close when he had phased," Jake explained. "So I guess you could say me avoiding you was due to Sam's command _and_ the part of myself that didn't want you to know."

"What if I hadn't have stopped by your house then?" I asked. "You were telling me to leave and then next thing I know you're all smiles and hugs. What suddenly changed? When we made eye contact, something shifted. I can't explain it, but I felt it. Did...did you feel it too?"

"Y-yeah, I did feel it," Jake said, sounding heavily surprised. "But...but that's something I don't have an answer for. To the question before that, it's as I said earlier: I think I probably would have continued to ignore you, thinking it best that I stayed out of your life."

I open my eyes and shift my head to look up at him, causing him to remove his head and look down at him. "That's not for you to decide. Ever. Got it?" I wanted my voice to sound hard and serious, and while it still held a serious tone it was anything but hard. It was soft and so very, very tired. "Only I can decide who I want in my life and who I don't want. Only I can decide who's best for me and who isn't."

Before I could see his reaction, I quickly put my head back on top of his chest, and said: "I need you in my life, Jake. More than you'll ever know. Now stop thinking such ridiculous things."

His chest vibrates as he chuckles and he buries his face in my hair, deeply breathing in to inhale my scent. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me nor could I control the goosebumps on my arms. "Yes, ma'am. Now go to sleep, Bells. I'm starting to think you're keeping yourself awake so I don't leave."

"Damn, you caught me."

We chuckle once more before I tell him goodnight and surrender to the night's silence. The only thing to be heard was his heartbeat, and as I focused on its beating for a few seconds, I found myself quickly falling into a much needed deep sleep.

And as I slept, I dreamt of giant wolves running in the woods…

With me running with them.


End file.
